My heart will go on
by Lilagirl
Summary: Song fic-My heart will go on by Celine Dion-Titanic inspired xD A man watches a veiled woman for ten years, walking by life. It's a Willibeth D: but it's better then it sounds!


Bleh yes I know I should be working on that final chapter, and I am xD, but this sprang into my brain and it won't take a vacation Dx so i'll just post it. I promise you'll see the final chapter of the final battle-by Saturday at the latest!

Anyway reviews will inspire me :D so review?

* * *

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

A man stood against the wall of the local pub, sipping a mug of rum while off duty. It was nearing nightfall which meant _she _would be walking by any minute. The women he had never met but he knew she was a widow, by all accounts of the latest gossip. He never saw her face, never saw any part of her but the golden hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

Right as clockwork the woman in question appeared in the haze down the street, walking toward him, her face veiled. His newest partner almost drew his sword but the captain stopped him with a glare. He tipped his hat with a "Ma'm" at the woman as she walked by but she never even spared them a glance. She was headed to the cliffs as she did every Sunday.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

As with most odd people she drew many rumors. Some said she was the pirate king Elizabeth Turner, who had lost her husband to the late Davy Jones. Some called that a ridiculous claim but they claimed she was the ghost of a pirate widow, waiting for her love to come back. Others figured she was a distraught woman who went to the cliffs to watch life go by, but those people were ignored.

He didn't know what to make of her. He always saw her when she walked by but that was the only time he ever saw any trace of her. Everyone knew she lived in the house a ways from town but no one ever sought her out or saw her in town, not once.

_ Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

At one point a child started accompanying her to the cliffs, he hadn't even realized the widow had been pregnant. The child was about four at the time that she started going, with brown locks that fell down her shoulders and boys clothing on, he thought the child was a boy when he first saw her. The woman always let the child roam free in town, after the child grew to about six, but she would tell no one who her mother was.

He stopped the child once when she was trying to steal bread and asked the child why she needed to steal when her mother could have bought it for her. The child answered, "Mummy is a pirate, pirates don't pay sir."

_ Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

The girl grew to the age of nine but always followed her mother to the cliffs every Sunday. He always bowed to them both slightly when they walked by, only the girl smiled at him. The woman kept her eyes ahead and never faltered. He could see her face slightly at the time, it was tanned and worn but firm, with a sword cut scar on her cheek. He couldn't see her eyes but he saw tears running down her face. They were in the Caribbean so he never wondered why she was tanned but he wondered where she got the scar and most importantly why she was crying.

The girl's name he learned was Jaquelyn, apparently she was named after her mother's dearest friend Jack. He wondered who this Jack was often but the girl never said who he was, or the identity of her mother. He wished she would tell him but she always giggled and shook her head when he asked, claiming it wasn't her place to reveal her mother's name.

_ Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

He didn't have to wonder long who Jack was, as about a week after Jaquelyn told him her name a ship docked in port. A pirate ship bearing the name _Black Pearl_. It was a famous ship to be sure but he knew it wouldn't attack them. Nevertheless he and some of his men watched the pirates with disgust as they climbed the hill to the widows house.

A man who was with them caught his eye. The man had dreadlocks tied with a bandanna, Kohl rimmed eyes and walked as though he were permanently drunk. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had some to see the widow. Why?

_ Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Other pirates soon came to see her too. Captain Hector Barbossa docked one time and sneered at him as he walked by. He wondered why that foul man would visit anybody, let alone a widow with a nine year old child. A few men followed Barbossa. One was bald on the top of his head but hair everywhere else, his friend had a wooden eye and looked jumpy. They were followed by a grizzly looking old man with a parrot, who squawked at him, and a shorter man who he assumed was a midget.

Another time Captain James Norrington, who everyone in the Navy knew of but always shook their heads when he was spoken of, visited the widow. He knew about Captain Norrington and how he used to be an admiral in the Navy but gave it all up to join pirating, at the request of his former lover. It was a tale old veterans used to keep the younger officers in check.

_ There is some love that will not go away_

Sunday evening arrived again. After ten years of watching the woman in the veiled hat he knew a lot about her but nothing about her. She was high the way she held herself, invisible to the world and liking it but sad in some way. She was gentle in the way she held her daughter's hand but fierce in the way she looked at people, when she ever looked at people. She was sometimes joined by Captain Sparrow, who had his arm around her shoulders, or Captain Norrington to the cliffs but not this time.

He watched for her but didn't see the veil, didn't see the hidden woman. What he saw was a younger looking woman with golden hair, dressed in a men's shirt and a skirt, with no veiled hat, walking down the road. Her face was beautiful, tanner then he expected, and her eyes-oh her eyes could make the hardest of men weaken and fall under her gaze. She was an angel, walking to the cliffs with her child dancing behind her.

_ You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Elizabeth Turner smirked at the old captain. She knew he watched her when she walked on sunday's, she knew he was enticed by her and she knew why. Many a man sought to keep her satisfied, often times Jack would hint at it but they both knew he wasn't serious. Jaquelyn liked the old captain, she spent her time with him and learned a lot from the man but she wish Jaquelyn wouldn't be so interested in the Navy.

As she walked to the cliffs she thought of Will, she would see him again today. After ten years she waited patiently, never loving another man and bearing a daughter for him. He would love both of them she knew but only for a day, then he would be off again. Jaquelyn understood it well for a child, she understood why she could only see her father once every ten years and she was alright with it.

_ Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

A flash of green-then a ship appeared. Elizabeth couldn't see as far as the ship was but she felt Will's gaze, felt Will's love once more. She hoped he would sail faster, as she wanted to be in his arms again. Briefly she thought of what she'd do after Will was gone, then made up her mind that she'd take Jack up on his offer to find the Fountain of Youth.

The captain followed them to the cliffs this time, and saw the flash of green. He was going to leave but Elizabeth's voice stopped him. "My name Jaquelyn. He deserves to know it."

He was confused but then Jaquelyn smiled at him and said, "Mum's name is Elizabeth sir." With that he shook his head at the women and left, finally knowing who the woman was and why she was there.

Both women, young and old, gazed out at the _Flying Dutchman_ and sang to the wind. "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me." In the distance William Turner Jr. felt the wind brush by his face and heard two women singing. With a grin he told his father to dock, sensing he'd see his love soon he breathed in the air as if it were her. '_I'm coming Elizabeth._'

_ Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

* * *

Couldn't help it. It didn't seem like a Jack/Elizabeth song so I made it a Will/Elizabeth song, I am ashamed ;-; 

And notice I didn't kill Norrington 8D he deserved to live dammit! I don't know why Disney decided he had to die but it was absurd, so he lived in my story.

R&R dudes  
\/


End file.
